glydn_west_marchfandomcom-20200215-history
Missing cattle in the Tomb of Zombies: Murdock Report
I met up with Golin and he suggested going to look for some cattle and since we were gonna get paid for that i decided to tag along, the job giver Grilark wanted to come with us to ensure that we don't steal his cattle if we'll find it, I don't know where he thinks we'll take it, but i didn't object. The place where cattle was disappearing wasn't far from the town, so we arrived at the place in a few hours and there we saw a dent in the sand, Wuwei shot a spell at it and because of that the sand started collapsing beneath our feet, me and Wuwei fell down but we weren't hurt, I heard Golin arguing with Grilark a bit and then they all came down the hole. The caverns walls seemed to be engraved with something that was eroded from water, we started moving in and quickly got out of the cavern and into some sort of a tomb maybe, the walls around us were engraved my someone that truly was a master of their art, but we didn't come here to admire the architecture, a few steps forward we saw piles of bones that seemed to consist mosty of dwarven bones but also some evish and animal type ones. We stepped into the room with bone piles and we saw two human/horse skeleton mix's standing in the corner not reacting to us, we didn't want to fight without any need so we started going up the stares and saw a Dwarven zombie walking towards us, since i was in front i didn't know what to do and since it's a fellow Dwarf i asked if he was alright, well granted he didn't have an arm and was quite rotten, but you never know he might be fine, well he didn't answear me and just attacked, but he was very slow so i easlity dodged his attack, Grilak was impatient so he came up and killed the zombie himself, i'm not gonna lie i was a bit sad seeing a dwarf get killed even if it was already dead. That death did something because zombies started rising from the bone piles and the 2 human/horse hybrids started rushing towards us, none of them were strong so we just bashed their heads in, but a whole hord of zombies started coming from the way that we arrived, i might have been able to deal with them, but my party couldn't so we started running up the stairs, Wuwei got knocked out by one of the zombies, but before that she managed to tell us where we needed to run since she scouted this place out with her imp. Ophe threw Wuwei on his shoulder and started running like the rest of us to the door that was on our left, once we all got through we slammed the door shut and bolted it up with a log or something. The place that we ran into was different from the one that we came in it was much sturdier and prettier, it was made of marble i believe and the ground was tiled with the walls being made of bricks. Golin started interogating Grilark because it definetly seemed like he was here before, from what he told us it seemed that he wanted to sacrifice us in order to open up some sort of doors and it seemed that there was some giant creature somewhere in this place, Golin made him pay us for all the lying and then we rested since this place seemed to be secure, for now. After resting almost the whole party started looting this place, while they were doing that i was just relaxing since i didn't want to bother with all that nonsense, after that Golin was trying to detect magic in this place and he seemed to detect something since he lead us to a room with a force field in it we didn't know how to get through it so we started looking for a way to escape. Since we couldn't go back the way we came Grilark showed us where the big monster is since he was protecting the exit, we went through the door and around the corner was a zombie Beholder if i'm not mistaken, we quickly started attacking him before he could react, but he managed to shoot something at Ophe that seemed to do quite a lot of damage, but we managed to kill it before it managed to attack us again and once the final blow was struck the beast just exploded in poison, i took the hit, but didn't really get hurt since dwarf's are resistant to poison, but Ophe went donw and Golin had to heal him. That monster was the only thing keeping us from leaving and having dealt with it we left the place and marked it on our maps since we still need to remove the forcefield, before leaving Wuwei and Golin got into an argument and it seemed like they were going to start fighting so i step infront of Golin ready to attack Wuwei because i'm not letting anyone attack Golin since he's my friend and that's more than i can say about Wuwei. We didn't get paid for the cows, but we atleast got compensated for the trouble that we had to go through.